Introduction: Holocaust
by The Endreus
Summary: Vladimir Ivanov


Hello my name is Holocaust, But it was not always Holocaust, It used to be Vladimir Ivanov.

I was born in Russia 1900 my family was wealthy they owned several bottling factories.

I grew up in cold mother Russia as an only child.

My father fought in the first world war. And died when I was sixteen.

I was becoming a man and I was without a father when I needed him most.

And When I was forty I was drafted myself for the grand sequel: a second world war!

I was worried at the time if these were going to happen all the time.

My entire life was ruined by both of the world wars…

And now I was a soldier… I made that sound bad.

I was drafted and had the honor of being a soldier!

I soon made Companions and comrades in We all sweat together, bleed together, and we always fought together!

Until one day we were ordered to Clear out an underground bunker full of Nazi Scum!

I was a ground troop so I was told to kill every threat in the bunker and that was it. Nothing more, Nothing less.

We had no Idea what was down there… I wish we did.

At First we rolled up, the Nazis feel bad instantly… That should've been a sign.

But Confident, we blindness charged into the bunker!

Then I remember the doors closing behind us, and then we were surrounded by Monsters…

Metal men, with titanium bodies that made our assault rifles look like peashooters!

And the Metal men had inhuman strength!

One of them grabbed my best friend Nikolai and they killed him like a dog!

They picked him up and crushed him by squeezing him!

I Was so furious I grabbed a grenade and charged towards the metal man that killed Nikolai! And shoved the grenade in its face, and tried to run away But the Metal man grabbed my arm that was holding the grenade!

And it exploded! Blowing my arm to pieces! But causing the metal man to explode as well!

And the metal man bleed?!

The metal man had guts, and blood.

Human guts, Human blood? What in gods name were these monsters killing all of my friends?!

It only took about six minutes for them to kill my entire squad!

But they kept three of us alive!

Soon after I passed out from blood-loss and awoke in a hospital bed with Nazi scientists

Studying me, and experimenting on me!

Soon I found out the other two survivors in my group were Adrik and Ignat.

Adrik was the quiet one in the group I never understood him.

Ignat however was our squad leader he was the nastiest son of a bitch I have ever met in my past life.

Ignat was constantly Barking demands at the Scientists, just for it to fall on deaf ears because they did not speak Russian.

Adrik was in understandably in shock. And could not process everyone dying. And was constantly wiping away tears so that Ignat did not see him.

I on the other hand Didn't know what to do except think. Which quickly got me nowhere.

Soon they grabbed Ignat and wheeled his bed off, As soon as they did he got out of the bed and was shocked until he complied which he did not.

They wrestled him into the other room, while constantly having to beat him and shock in just to get him to move.

Soon two metal men came in and assisted the doctors in getting Ignat into the other room.

Then it went quiet for hours and hours… not a single sound except for me and Adrik's breathing…

It was silent for hours except for constant buzzing and cutting sounds…

and occasional screaming from ignat.

He wailed at them calling them bastards and son of bitches.

I even heard the sound of flesh ripping apart, but maybe that was just my imagination.

But after a while it went completely quiet…

and Adrik started rocking back forth in his bed next to mine.

Trying to comfort himself.

Poor Adrik…

Then the doctors came back in our room and were covered in Ignat's blood!

They had a look of disappointment on their faces.

Adrik and I knew what happened to Ignat…

Adrik then tried to make a run for it but there were too many metal men to make it out alive,

Adrik ran off, And I did not see him again.

It was about one week later I heard one of the doctors mention a suicide…

Adrik was a good man, He knew what they were going to do to him and took the only way out he knew…

After that I was there main focus.

After a month of keeping me restrain to one bed and constantly perming tests on me.

Then they rolled me in the other room.

And they rolled my bed up to a giant metal body…

One much larger than the other metal men, and much more intimidating.

The doctor grabbed my head and turned me towards the machine.

"This Vil be your new body."

I then Fought as hard as I could to free myself, but it was hopeless…

They injected me with something and I soon slowly lost conscious.

But I woke up half way through the surgery,

I woke up to see myself being cut open and dissected!

The started freaking out and moving around causing my guts to spill out,

But they rejected me and I slowly lost consciousness again.

When I woke up again, standing…

I looked around the room, and then I looked down to the two black metal arms, where mine should be!

The arm that was blown off by a grenade was now black metal.

Then I took a step forward, with my new metal legs. Then another step. Then I walked with them and wandered around the room with no doors.

At some point I reached up and touched my face, I felt cold skin, and metal where my mouth should be.

I could still speak obviously, but I no longer had lips or a moving jaw.

I still had my biceps and triceps but my shoulders where now metal.

My fingers were cold, I didn't have fingers anymore, but I could still feel them they were so cold.

But I got used to it.

Soon one of the walls opened up, Revealing several doctors standing by a large machine.

Without a second thought I charged toward them!

But I stopped dead in my tracks, after they pushed a button on the machine m entire metal body froze!

I was Paralyzed!

The doctors told me either I follow along with their orders or they will leave me like that.

I started screaming at them! So the doctors closed the wall, And I spent the entire night unable to move or even blink…

The next day the doctors unfroze me and I charged at them again!

The doctors laughed and pressed the button,

Then I spent the next three days unable to move or blink.

The light inside of the room slowly became unbearable not being able to blink, It made my eyes water, and pulsate with pain!

Then I got the picture and began following the doctors orders:

They had me many things.

They had me stand still while they shot me with gunfire, every bullet bounced off of my new body.

Then the Doctors had me stand in a room while they filed it full of mustard gas…

Not having a mouth has it advantages.

Then I was given the privilege to go outside while they shot me with tanks!

All the tanks blasts did nothing to me.

I barely moved from where they told me to stand.

I was an Invincible Slave…

But after years of testing they were ready to release me into a battlefield, but the fools took their time, And soon it turned to 1945 the year World War II ended.

I remember the Doctors becoming even more and more stressed out the closer it came to 45.

Some of the Doctors tried to leave, and some were caught and killed via gunfire.

And before I knew it, the Bunker was mostly empty.

The Metal guards were killed and torn apart for scraps.

Soon it become very lonely in the bunker.

Now there was only a skeleton crew left.

And eventually one of the doctors told me to wait in the room with no doors…

Then she paralyzed me.

Then after almost seven days of being paralyzed I heard explosions and gunfire from above.

I remember hearing the doctors screaming and begging in German!

Then after the gunfire stopped it went silent, then I more heard explosions!

Soon the bunker came down on top of me…

And I slept…

I slept, for a very, very long time.

And one day I awoke, In the year 2022 some company bought the area, and wanted to build a Walmart in the bunkers place.

And they soon began digging through the bunker turned tomb.

And they found things, One of those things was me.

They were terrified of me given the red Swastika on my chest, but they put me in a storage unit until they could figure out what I was.

I spent three weeks inside of a storage unit, At least I could see light and was no longer buried alive.

At some point the company forgot about me and didn't pay the storage unit.

So then my Unit was placed for Auction.

Everyone wanted to buy the Nazi Cyborg.

The auction began, five-hundred dollars at first then it slowly went up to ten-thousand dollars, then twenty-thousand dollars.

Soon I was legally bought and owned by a person who thought I was a movie prop or some kind.

The person then sold me to a Museum, where I spent the entire nineties in a fucking museum!

Pardon my language.

Then one day the Museum was broken into, and robbers with snatching and grabbing everything in the WW2 section of the museum.

And one the fools wanted to get a closer look at the robot, and began examining my heavily rusted body.

And one of the bunglers found a release button on the nape of my neck and pressed it!

Finally after almost fifty years of not being able to blink or breath, the first thing I did was scream into the night!

The Burglars weren't expecting me to move or to spring to life, so they ran off tripping every alarm in the museum!

And I had to go home!

I began lifting my heavy body first slowly, then I picked up pace and began running.

As I ran Rust and dirt broke off from me and left a small trail.

I was no longer in 1940s Russia, I was now in 1990s Germany.

I ran outside to see Bright lights and bright colors everywhere it hurt my eyes more than the light did when I couldn't blink!

People screamed at me, and cars honk when I ran across roads.

I found my way back to the bunker to see a Wal-mart in its place…

Adrik, Ignat, my entire squad they were never given a proper burial!

I tore a tree from its roots and threw it at the Store in anger, and left.

After that I began wandering from place to place, avoiding people as they saw me as a monster.

Then in 1993 I had traveled to Italy, I knew if I returned to Mother Russia I would receive the same treatment as I did everywhere else.

I remember I was digging through the garbage, looking for something to sell to the thrift store.

So that I could by myself a drink.

I had an opening in my metal face for liquids. Being a cyborg I longer had to eat.

But still required liquids, Alcohol was not a liquid that I required but I did not care at the time.

I Just wanted to drink away the bad memories.

Then as a got drunk on the shore, I noticed a new land?

One that was not there before, And soon I watched the Island unattached itself from the shore and Slowly began traveling away from the shore!

An Island that moves on its own?

I watched as it left.

And I remember hearing that the island wouldn't be back for months to years…

I missed my chance…

But next time I will not. I had no Idea what it was but I knew there was something for me on the continent whatever it was.

Next time.

Next time, for sure.


End file.
